


Marco's cold

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Star and marco [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Marco gets an bad cold leaving him to feel terrible, Star comforts him dealing with her emotions in the process.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: Star and marco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Marco's cold

The first thing Marco realized when he woke up was that he felt terrible, his nose was stuffy, his throat was hurting, he had an bad headache 

Groaning Marco slowly sat up scrubbing an hand over his face, tugging his blanket around himself 

Standing Marco slowly shuffled out of the room, he could feel the chills overcoming him. Walking downstairs to the living room he flopped onto the couch tugging the blanket closer to his frame.

Closing his eyes the headache pouded in his head prompting him to groan again, his eyes fluttering when he felt an cool hand brushing against his forehead. An soft sigh escaping his mouth pressing into the cool touch.

Eyes opening Marco met Stars worried gaze as she knelt next to the couch, she gently ran her fingers through Marco's hair who let out an content sigh the touch helping his pounding head.

"Marco your burning up". Making an rag appear she gently pushed the cool cloth to her friends heated skin, her lips twitching as Marco closed his eyes 

"I hope I didnt wake you up". Marco mumbled eyes still closed the touch comforting, he blinked an couple times as Star helped him to sit up. Moving herself so she sat on the couch, his head laying in her lap.

"Dont worry about it Marco. I would never want you to be sick down here all by yourself".

"Thanks Star". Marco yawned tugging him blanket closer to him. "Your the best". 

Star ran her fingers through her friends hair an warm smile crossing the Princess's face Marco truly was her best someone, someone who she cared about, someone she….loved.

It took her time for her to admit she loved Marco but she did, hopefully one day she would be brave enough to confess her feeling for him.

But until then.

This would do.


End file.
